


Retale

by FrenziedLegion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenziedLegion/pseuds/FrenziedLegion
Summary: You walk down the Last Corridor, aware of what is about to happen. You had no idea how it came to this, and yet you were prepared to finish what you started. You were DETERMINED. It's what got you this far. You look forward and see a skeleton with an expression of anger, grief but perhaps most of all, disappointment and could you couldn't blame him. You were a monster. A true terror of the underground. But before you proceeded, you reflected on what drove you to this point.





	Retale

You were done with these humans. The ones who would shun you. The ones who would make fun and mock you. The ones... who would hurt you. And so, you're mind was made up. You decided to head to a place where no one would ever find you; Mt Ebott. A place where children went to and never were seen again, it almost seemed like the ultimate getaway. You trekked up the jagged mountain pass until you reached a cave for shelter. You decided to stay in there for the night and continue your journey in the morning. You walk deep into the cave when trip on a branch and fall... into a hole. After falling for what seemed to be an eternity you quite suddenly hit the ground, and yet you remained unscathed. No broken bones, no bruises no anything. The weirdest part, the thing that cushioned your fall, was a beautiful bed of golden flowers. You walk down a suspiciously illuminated path and go through a door at the end of it. There you see a sign of... life? In the form of a flower.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." Real creative name you thought. "You're new to the underground, aren't you? Well, what's your name? You choose not to answer as this whole situation has weirded you out and has rendered you silent. "Not a real chattermouth eh?" He says with smug look on his face. "That's okay. It's better I don't know your name anyway. I'd hate to get all attached to you only to have to take your soup!" He says cheerfully. With that he encircles you with these white bullet like objects. "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! DIE" The flower begun to laugh maniacally as the bullets came closer and closer to you. And then, a fire ball illuminated the darkness, and hit Flowey for a loop, canceling his attack. Then you see the person, or rather goat who saved from Flowey.

"What a horrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth. Hello child, my name is Toriel. You must have fallen from the surface. Come with me and I will take you home. You take Toriel's hand and walk with her. Taking in the beauty of the area, a smile comes across your face, Toriel notices. "Do you like this place?" she asks in a calm voice. You nod. "I'm sure you will enjoy this place very much." You agree with that statement. 

After some has passed you arrive at Toriel's house. "Right this way." she says. She takes you to a relatively big room for one person. "You will be staying in here. You can find some new clothes in the closet over there. Find an outfit your size." You pick out a green shirt with a yellow stripe. When you turn around after putting it on, you see Toriel has a tear going down her face. You feel guilty about making her cry and begin to take the shirt off but Toriel stops you. "No no that shirt is okay for you to where," she says wiping the tear off out of her eye. "It belonged to my child a long time ago. It is fine to wear." A moment of awkward silence is broken as Toriel says "I'm going to go bake a pie. Butterscotch or Cinnamon?" she asks. "Butterscotch," you reply. "Oh you can speak," she says in complete shock. "I'm just not a talkative person," you mumble. "Oh well, I will not trouble you for long, but I must know child. What is your name?" "It's Frisk" you answer. "Frisk, that's a nice name. Well I'm going to go bake the pie. Feel free to explore throughtout the house and the outside near the house. The pie will be done soon." With that she left to bake the pie leaving you to collect your thoughts. You wonder if living here in a world of monsters will be leave you content. You wonder if other children roam the underground as well. Regardless you decide to keep moving forward. You are filled with DETERMINATION.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so any and all criticism is appreciated and wanted. Thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
